Trip Down Memory Lane
by LoveDria
Summary: "She pulled him in with her stories and her voice, like to the sailor the Siren did. Made him follow her into his demise. And he'd gladly do it." A Collection of One-Shots of Drabbles about our OTP Klaroline.
1. Your Light

_**Chapter One**_

**Your Light**

**Here's my new story, a collection of One-Shots and Drabbles about our favorite OTP Klaroline. I dedicate this to one of my first supporters SweetyK who encouraged this idea in the making. But also sweetandlow1012 who inspired me with her series of One-Shots, The Beginning of a Love Story. You should read it, they're wonderful stories to ignite fire in our KC hearts.**

**I don't own TVD. **

**That's Julie Plec's baby.**

**No beta, Post 3x03**

_Where have you been_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

_Where have you been_

_All my life, all my life_

_**- Where Have You Been by Rihanna -**_

_1920s, Chicago_

The sound of clinking glasses filled the air. People laughing and drinking and simply having fun brought a smile on Caroline's face.

In all these years of going to this place she always felt like she belonged. The walls of the speakeasy were painted in dark red and golden colors. It looked like her dear friend still hasn't change a thing. The smoke of cigars from the regular customers on the tables nearby filled the air.

That's what she enjoyed most about Chicago. Every time she needed a distraction, the young vampire could always find refuge in Gloria's bar. And speaking of...

When Caroline turned left she saw her trusted friend serve customers the golden and forbidden (but not less delectable) liquid. When Gloria saw who was coming towards her she laughed in delight.

Upon seeing this reaction Caroline's lips turned up as she kissed the witch on the cheeks.

"Well, well, well. Look who is back in town!" Gloria spoke over the noise as she looked at the female immortal expectantly.

Caroline waved her hand off dismissively. "You know me. I couldn't stay at this dreary place long enough. It was not as classy as here, darling."

Gloria wiped the counter clean as she replied, "Or you've heard of someone being back in town." She looked up from under her eyelashes innocently.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline replied, "Where is he?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

Tossing their drinks back, Stefan laughed heartily with his new-found friend as he clapped him on the back. "God, I needed this!"

"Tell me about it. I love Rebekah but … she can be a pain in the arse."

Silence erupted to bellowing laughter afterward.

Stefan agreed. His girlfriend could be a handful at times … okay, nine times out of ten.

"Stefan, you're the worst friend ever!" came a fierce voice in front of them.

Upon looking up Klaus saw a vision in nude (no pun intended). Who stood before him was an extraordinary woman wearing a sleeveless beaded floor length gown with a sexy plunging V-neckline. A silver headband with a matching feather fastened atop of her blonde curly waves.

Seeing the soft and creamy skin thanks to the open back of her dress made him almost forget of the anger of this blonde. Almost.

It didn't stop him from peeking a not so innocent look.

Opting for a cajoling tone, Stefan stood up to put his hands on her shoulders. "Caroline, what are you doing here? Come have a drink-"

"Stop with the friendly pal act, young man. I can't believe you being my best friend-"

"-and your oldest, just to be fair-" Stefan interrupted her rant, but knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the freight train named Caroline Forbes.

Klaus could only sit on the sidelines, watching these two bicker like siblings, it made him remember of his siblings and him banter in his human days. Though he shut that thought down as fast as it came.

However it was still entertaining to watch.

"... and I thought I must be really special to you, someone who stood by your side. Through everything that happened. The good times and the bad times. Your happy moods and grumpy moods, though I'd admit it was more grumpy and sullen moods than anything else. Even when you were eating my friends. Friendship Rule Number 1: We don't eat the friends of our friends! Got it?-"

"I'm sorry."

"And you should be so sorry. What?! You're apologizing?"

"Yes. I am." Stefan says, drawling the words like to a 5-year old toddler.

Realizing that the dark-haired male is being sincere, Caroline decided not to hold grudges just because he didn't write or call during her travels.

_Don't be petty, Caroline._

Calming down enough to be aware of her surroundings, she recognized another man sitting in the corner booth. One arm draped over the edge of his seat, the other curled around a glass of red wine. He wore a fitting black suit with a fly around his neck, loosened already. This man exuded a dominating aura around him, making her tremble.

Caroline reprimanded herself instantly for having this kind of reaction for a stranger. But she couldn't help it. She tended to have a thing for strong and powerful men. _Not that I would ever convey that I find him attractive. Nah! Never._

Seeing the laid-back way he held himself, made her realize his other traits. Curly blonde sandy hair combed back, slightly tamed and sexy stubble on his cheeks which gave him a roguish look. His eyes having a blue-green color which reminded her of the sea of Athens during her journey.

Caroline saw a dimple form on his right cheek which made her ultimately swoon. _Oh my God! He has dimples._

Though as a curving, roguish smile took shape beside this endearing attribute made her see he was actually laughing at her for having a silly spat with her friend … or felt self-confident that he was being ogled by her.

_Very subtle, Caroline._

Hoping for a smooth diversion, the blonde sighed when Stefan tried to cut the tense silence. Clapping his hands, he tried to fake cheerfulness – when he felt anything but at seeing the quiet moment between his friends, "So, how about some drinks."

Rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips, Caroline swept away with graceful and fast steps, leaving a waft of her perfume behind.

Feeling mesmerized and in awe of this stunning woman who only granted him the sight of her back, Klaus knew he felt never more at a loss.

"She's usually more sociable." was Stefan's only input.

* * *

Drowning her irritating and utmost distracting thoughts of a dashing young man in a glass of 50-year-old Scotch, Caroline zoned out. Not wanting to focus on anything.

She felt the feathery touch of a roughened hand, leaving a shiver down her back, just before she smelled the exhilarating and masculine scent of the aforementioned person.

When Caroline sensed the distinct feel of soft lips at her right ear and the warm breath on her neck, she had to close her eyes to get these raging hormones under control. For some reason this stranger made her feel like when she was still human, all self-conscious about her insecurities and flaws.

As she opened her eyes and looked up to the mirror placed atop the bar, she saw his eyes looking straight at her. It felt like he was trying to peel back all her layers to get behind all that she was, to get to her naked soul without any inhibitions.

And with that frightening thought she straightened her spine to turn to her right to her inner demon who was trying to breach her defenses. Try but she'd die before he will succeed.

Klaus felt the moment when this woman went rigid under his hands and knew she strengthened her resolve to appear nonchalant and like he wasn't getting under her skin. This realization made him feel all too smug and victorious.

"We haven't been formally introduced. Stefan can be quite rude at times." Klaus laid out a seemingly innocent hand out, if she knew what this hand is capable of, he mused with a devilish smile displayed upon his lips. He almost seemed like the perfect gentleman. Almost.

Pursing her lips, she tilted her head until her golden waves rained like a waterfall down her upper body and put on a fake smile in turn. "Or maybe he did a right thing for once."

He laughed mirthfully. "Oh, I doubt it. Perhaps he was at a loss how to cut the tension happening just there."

"Well, aren't we self-confident here, hm?" This time it was a real smile Caroline shared. Knowing this, Klaus proceeded in charming this sassy woman.

"I'm not going to deny it, love. Though he didn't mention that his best friend was a spitfire."

"Hey! Stefan would never say that." She felt self-assured until the stranger pulled up his eyebrows, casting the silent question 'Are you sure?'.

"Okay, fine. But tell me one good reason I should tell you my name." She breathed in, pulling her shoulders up and knew whichever answer came from him would decide if she was taking a step forward or two steps back.

"Why not?"

He said it like the most natural thing in the world. And still it sounded like the scariest at the same time.

"I dare you."

That bastard. He was toying with her. She never stepped back from a dare. But why did it feel like more than a dare? Looking once again in his eyes she saw something else. To take a chance. Damn the consequences.

And she made her choice.

* * *

He still remembered her words. _My name is Caroline. Caroline Forbes._

She hesitated, like she was about to take a leap of faith. Take the biggest and most complicated step of her life. She seemed intuitive, fiery, funny. Not to mention beautiful. Mmh, this list could go on. But mostly she was light. She pulled him in with her stories and her voice, like to the sailor the Siren did. Made him follow her into his demise. And he'd gladly do it.

The Original didn't know her and didn't care. He was never this reckless before, unless he remembered his human days. Every time this happened Klaus would punish himself inwardly, he didn't want to remind himself of his weaker years. But this woman made him think of his good days. When his family felt whole. Fooling around and having fun until … everything went to hell. Literally.

He knew he didn't truly know her when he felt her pulse – or the non-existence of it. He truly was perplexed by it. But maybe he wasn't so much. She appeared human. And Caroline's light made him realize he didn't want her any other way.

* * *

**Phew! Here it is. I feel excited for this story. If some of you are wondering what Caroline is wearing: Mac Duggal 2014 Couture - Nude Beaded V-Neck Gatsby Inspired Dress**

**I envisioned as her headband the article from Carey Mulligan's character Daisy Buchanan, The Great Gatsby. You should really watch this movie. Flashy and classy.**

**Feel free to leave a review.**

**Sending cookies and hugs to everyone reading, reviewing or even leaving a PM! :)**


	2. Pull Me Down

_**Chapter Two**_

**Pull Me Down**

**Here I am again. After reviews of people saying they wanted an update of my former story 'Save My Life', I created a second part. I hope you like it. This is longer than the last chapter, just so you know. ****On top of every chapter I'm going to put in lyrics of songs that move me or get stuck in my head. Please remind me if I do forget it! ;)**

**I'm going to stop blabbing. **

**I don't own TVD. I grant the courtesy to Julie Plec.**

**No Beta. Set some time after 3x03.**

**Warning: Lemons in this chapter!**

**P.S. Thank you, _SweetyK_ for reminding me of the "tiny" technical problem. I'm sending you a cookie and a hug! ;)**

* * *

_Pull me down if you want to_

_and I hope that you want to_

_Cause I want to be your man_

_And I wanna say it loud_

_You can show me where trouble goes_

_Tell me secrets only trouble knows_

_Cause you wanna be my girl_

_And you wanna say it loud_

_**- Pull Me Down by Mikky Ekko -**_

_What happened before:_

Caroline went to Klaus so he could save her friend Tyler who was poisoned by a hunter. He turns him into a hybrid, and therefore sires him.

* * *

_3 Weeks later..._

If you saw the young woman sitting at the counter of a sordid bar which was located across the highway, sipping a Rum and Coke, you would think she got her heart broken by a guy, wouldn't you?

Granted, she was sitting on her stool for about an hour nursing a drink and kept them coming. Every time a man even came within proximity and was about to utter a come-on, she'd hiss and exert a death glare which made every poor guy never stand a chance as they scurried off in shaking boots.

Another possibility could be a quarrel with her friends that made her feel inclined to wallow her sorrows in this kind of joint.

Well, I guess you would never think of the alternative of her friend, who she was kind of starting to more than like, getting killed so he could be saved (she sort of initiated that by going to an immortal-badass-hybrid-king and asking for his help). Her friend was a werewolf, recently turned into a hybrid. Half-wolf, half-vampire. Complicated and twisted, huh? Well, that was her world.

As Caroline propped her chin on her elbow, she began to think of what a mess her life has become since ... everything. First turning into a vampire, becoming friends with a werewolf who could bite her anytime - and that would mean: Bye-bye Vampire Life! Let's not forget a freakish hot hybrid guy coming into town (I didn't say hot, okay?! He's so not!), wreaking havoc in Mystic Falls and turning everything upside down.

Now this guy wants to get himself more puppies for his collection? _I mean, seriously?! Just go to the freaking animal shelter and get yourself one._

She just longed for the good, old and easy times when her friend Tyler wasn't always on the lap of Klaus, trying to please his master at every turn.

Just here she was at a sleazy and quite questionable place, only that her friends wouldn't see what was bothering her. Still she doubted they would notice since they were all so focused on a new Elena-related problem. Which brought her back to this hybrid.

Merely thinking about this insane guy made her want to shag hi- _no! I meant gag him. _Gag him.

Speak of the Devil ...

"What a pleasant surprise, love." came the soft words whispered into her right ear.

... and he shall appear.

How wonderful. _I have naughty thoughts of him and he materializes for real. God, can anyone just shoot me now?_

Caroline turned with a sigh, realizing just now how tipsy she really was and put on an irritated face. "Oh, it's you." When the blonde tried to cross her arms, she noticed barely that her body didn't really want to function with her body and she looked like a gangster trying to appear tough to Klaus.

Seeing her hands holding her elbows evoked a barely choked laugh which he tried to hide with his most serious look. But failed miserably. It still didn't mean that her words didn't sting.

"What are you doing here, love, all by your lonesome?"

"Well, who says I'm alone, huh?" Even to her the words sounded slurred. _Stay strong, Caroline. Put your big-girl-pants on!_

Simultaneously, they both looked to her right seat which was, of course - empty.

Pulling up his eyebrows and folding his arms behind his back, Klaus kept an attentive stance, saying 'I'm all ears'.

Caroline tried to come up with something and knew that her buzzed brain wouldn't come up with sober ideas (pun intended).

"Can't you see him? His name's José. And he can only be seen by awesome people!"

Now that truly cracked him up. Caroline begrudgingly admitted that she liked his deep laugh, but totally did not like that it was at her expense. As she stretched her arm for another drink to cover up her face of embarrassment, she could barely blink when her damn hybrid grabbed her arm.

"Alright, love. I think you've had enough for one night." He paid her tab as he dragged her out of the establishment.

Trying to ignore the burning heat scorching her skin where he touched her, she attempted to remember that she was supposed to be angry that this, _ugh!, _psychotic, crazy and brute egomaniac was cutting her fun night off!

"What the hell is wrong with you? I so do not need your help. This is the freaking Twenty-first century, okay? I make my own decisions and I certainly don't want the advice of a guy who wants his own collection of puppies! Oh my God, you're Cruella de _Klaus_!" Caroline had no idea how she come up with feminist ideals to Disney Villains.

"Who is - what?" Klaus was so perplexed that he stopped moving without realizing.

"Never mind. Would you just let go off me? I can drive home on my own." She barely went one step towards her silver Ford Fiesta before she was raised in the air, laid on a sturdy shoulder, her backside in the air.

Caroline could only blurt out a startled cry when she detected that this crazy-ass-hybrid was carrying her like a petulant child. She never felt more humiliated in her life before!

Klaus inwardly sighed at the feeling of this glorious body on his shoulder. He revelled in her soft skin as he imperceptibly caressed the back of her thigh. It was not so bad that this part of her anatomy connected to her luscious looking buttocks.

"Ugh! Put me down, you damn hybrid! I can walk. What about my car?!" Caroline yelled these words outraged in the rhythm of her fists banging with all her might against his back, but to her it felt like hitting a brick wall.

"Don't worry, love. You'll see it tomorrow again."

When the rage cleared her foggy brain she perceived the strong hand having a tight hold over her leg. His warm hand didn't help her mind that was already in the gutter. _Klaus's hands on her skin stroking a path only he knew of. Wet lips breathing hot air in her neck. She arched her back with all the sensations coursing through her body, leaving her in a wiggling mess. Caroline felt him putting a firm hand on her stomach, initiating dominance, making her feel helpless but, oh so turned on. This guy will be the death of her, she thought. When she felt his hot breath going south, Caroline knew she too far gone in her arousal to care about anything else around her as he used his tongue to li-_

"Caroline."

The vampire opened her eyes when she realized she was still perched on his shoulder, and more importantly having indecent and worrying fantasies ... again. She made out the uttered words spoken by the insane, controlling hybrid and not her fantasy-Klaus.

"Everything okay?" Did she detect something in his voice?

"Uh, ... yes." If she wasn't so flustered, she would have snapped at him despite his caring tone.

* * *

This girl will be the death of me, Klaus thought. He could have never predicted what would happen as he pulled this woman over his shoulder. Granted, he knew what he was doing and liked the idea of touching her and asserting his dominance on her.

However when he registered the distinct smell of her arousal, he was a goner. In this moment he never felt more blessed and cursed with his werewolf gene. Besides, it didn't make his 'walking problem' any easier.

He was though plagued with her secret thoughts and wondered who was evoking these sentiments of her. Hopefully not this _pup_.

Klaus truly appreciated the view of her short royal blue dress ... and let's not forget the dangerous looking black stilettos he wouldn't mind digging into his back as he'd hold her thighs.

Focusing his thoughts elsewhere, Klaus noticed that he reached his destination as he placed Caroline in the passenger seat.

"Are you going to put my seat belt on up next?" Caroline teased.

Chuckling, Klaus murmured, "If all you wanted was my hands on you, all you had to do was ask."

Without waiting for a retort Klaus closed her door and went to the driver seat.

When they were on the road, he felt the gaze of Caroline, looking at him puzzled.

"What were you even doing here?" Caroline asked finally.

"What were _you _doing there?" Klaus retorted with a counter question.

"Well, ... I asked you first." Caroline replied with a taunting smile.

After some time to think if he should tell the truth he decided, "I was worried about you."

Shock. That's how he would decipher the look on the young vampire's face. "Uh, you? But ... why?"

He saw how she indeed had not a hunch what to retort to that. Maybe Caroline was expecting a more bantering kind of conversation, nothing serious. Perhaps she was letting things slide when she was with her so-called friends, but not with him.

"I know you're mad at me." Klaus stated.

"Why would I be mad with you?" Caroline stammered with a smile. Nice try, sweetheart. Your smile can't fool anyone.

"Do you remember a week ago? At the Town Square?" He continued when he saw her trying to deny everything vehemently. "You were wearing a white summer dress and just leaving the Grill as you saw me crossing the street. And what did you do?" Klaus looked at Caroline expectantly.

"This was not what..."

"I'll tell you what you did. You went still as a statue and just ... turned around. Pretending I wasn't even there." He had to admit it still hurt when she turned her back on him. Even after everything he did for her.

"I just want you to tell me what's wrong, Caroline. I saved your friend's life. You asked me and I did. Now tell me why you recently act like I'm a stranger to you."

With a hard voice Caroline said, "Do you really want to know? Well, guess what? Don't ask things you don't want to hear the answers to."

After the outburst of Caroline it has gone quiet in the car. Klaus had no idea how to change her opinion of him, though as much as he wanted to and Caroline felt uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

She admitted that she was partly responsible for her own predicament when she literally begged for Klaus's help. Caroline gathered her courage when she spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Klaus tense and lick his lips. _God, these lips. Caroline, FOCUS!_

When he stayed silent she continued in her rant, "I know I shouldn't be mad at you when I asked you to save Tyler's life - " _Gosh, why does he always have to make a fist when I say his name?! _" - and I'm grateful for what you did. But you turned everything upside down in this town! Siring hybrids, wreaking havoc and playing the bad guy. When will this ever end?" By the end her hands were in her hair and she looked with disbelieving eyes at the hybrid in question, only realizing seconds later that they stopped at her house.

Klaus pondered his next words while trying to tame his temper. True honesty, he thought, it was so rare to him, but not with Caroline. "You see ... I _am_ the bad guy, Caroline."

He wanted to lash out at her. This was the way he always had been and always will be. Perhaps this was how they functioned, if someone came too close to them they shied away.

"I refuse to believe that." She spoke in soft and caring voice.

"Believe it."

When it turned quiet again, a question was burning in his mind that had plagued him all along.

"You once said that ..." He laughed disbelievingly, not quite understanding why he was doing this, "... you said what I really wanted was loyalty." Klaus sensed her turn her head turn abruptly to him and knew she remembered.

"Did you mean it?"

After a moment's consideration Caroline said, "Yes. But I won't be loyal to you because I'd be obligated. I want to."

Together they shared a small smile in the dark night.

Caroline had not a clue why she was being nice to him. Lie. She knew why. In some rare moments she saw Klaus how he really was. He seemed ... human. Maybe that was what drew her to him. He allowed himself to be vulnerable to her and trusted her. How could she not like him?

When the moon reflected in his gleaming eyes, Caroline plucked up her courage and leaned forward.

Klaus's breath hitched and thought he was dreaming when he felt the sensation of Caroline's soft lips on his cheek. He still closed his eyes to savour this moment.

He caught her blushing smile before Caroline hurried out of his car.

Just before she reached her door, he couldn't help but call out, "Caroline, love?"

When Klaus saw her beautiful face again he dared, "You look ravishing, by the way.", before driving away.

Not seeing a joyful smile on Caroline's face.

* * *

**Here it is, guys! How do you like it? Please leave a message and/or a review.**

**Caroline is wearing a __****Royal blue dress ****and __****L.A.M.B. Tammy Woven Stiletto Pumps.**

**I'm trying to write longer chapters in the future, so buckle up.**


	3. Who Are You?

**Chapter Three**

**Who Are You?**

**Hello everyone! I know I took my time but the last TVD episodes took my inspiration. What did you all think of the finales of The Originals and Once Upon a Time? **

**This chapter is completely AH - this is my first human story I wrote – just so you know.**

**No beta.**

* * *

_Now I got a crown 'cause you gave it to me**  
**Cleopatra strong, yeah you found it in me**  
**Throwing all the pages of the past out the window**  
**When you tell me that I'm beautiful, I feel it, I breathe it, believe it_

_**- Power by Kat Graham -**_

* * *

Caroline jolted out of her sleep when she heard thumping sounds coming out of her apartment. _Wait, what?_

Jolting upright she risked a glance at her door, wishing she had x-ray vision to calm her racing heart. Caroline tried not to overreact. It could be Stefan, you know? Remember your best friend?

Who said that he was staying for the night with his girlfriend Lexi ...

_Dammit!_

The next possible solution could be: one of her girlfriends were trying to surprise her by swinging by, Caroline looked over at her alarm clock, at 2 o'clock in the morning?! Seriously? Who does that?

Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she contemplated the third and most logical possibility, and jumped out of her bed. Caroline tried to be as quiet as possible as she tiptoed to her closet to get the wooden baseball bat out of her closet, hidden beneath her prized Jimmy Choos. She whispered a quiet 'Thank you' to her dad who taught her the most about self-defense.

This was at least something their parents could agree upon, protecting their only daughter.

Caroline got back to the third option, a freaking burglar just got inside her apartment! Maybe he just wants money, some valuables. O-okay. And maybe he will later come inside her room to finish the job! _Caroline, gosh! Get your mind out of the gutter. _He's probably armed, not need to get worried about it.

The blonde heard another sound clinking sound and forced herself to pull herself together. You can do this, she told herself.

Caroline took a deep breath as she ventured in the kitchen where most of the treacherous sounds were coming from. Standing in her white tank top and black lace panties, she encouraged herself that now was not the time to think about her appearance. She probably was looking like a crazy woman with her wavy, blonde locks who was roused out of her sleep (which was kind of true) and the baseball bat raised in the air, poised to fight off every enemy coming her way.

Caroline closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath before rounding the corner with an outcry, ready for battle.

"Aaaaahhh!", she exclaimed to the male stranger who she caught in the act with his fingers in her secret stash of cookies.

The intruder startled and in the haste dropped the container, but immediately bent down to put it back.

_How dare he!_ Now she really was pissed.

The cookie thief at least had the decency to look guilty and raise his hands in the air, as in surrender, when he registered her fighting stance.

Caroline perused her opponent. Dark blonde curls which looked tousled atop of his head, a gray Henley joined with a dark leather jacket, a pair of jeans and brown work boots. If she weren't so angry and awoken so early, or rather late, she would have warmed up to him.

The man could barely ogle her barely clothed appearance before being verbally attacked by her.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in _my _apartment, eating _my_ cookies?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Woah, woman! And who are you, love?" She heard him say with a British accent. Oh my God! He had an accent?! _Focus, Caroline!_

"You don't... I'm not your anything! And I asked you first." Caroline said in an angry tone.

The stranger peered at the weapon in her hand and reasoned, "Well, would you mind putting down your murder weapon for starters?" He pulled up his eyebrows and indicated with a shake of his head to her equipment to emphasize his point.

She almost forgot about the so-called murder weapon as she looked down and nearly laughed at how ridiculous she must look. Caroline couldn't help staying distrustful as she laid the bat on her kitchen counter but decided to let it in her reach. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the blonde guy trying and failing to suppress a smile.

In response Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "So, you didn't answer my question, _pal_." She countered mockingly.

She could see him lowering his head to pull himself together before saying, "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. But you can call me Klaus."

When Caroline saw him bestowing her with a charming smile (no, don't you dare think he's charming!) and even more adorable dimples which made her instantly swoon but she forced herself to steel her walls against this British Casanova.

"Well then, _Niklaus_," she said out of spite but saw the twitch of his lip nonetheless, "what are you doing in my apartment?" Caroline tried to muster in a civil but offhanded way.

"I was actually going to visit a friend, Stefan Salvatore. You know him?"

That took the wind out of her sails.

"Wait. You know Stefan?"

He hesitated before telling her, "Yes, we met in College and he told me about a blonde girlfriend. You wouldn't be...?" Klaus looked at her from under his eyelashes and resembled a puppy. Which she was so not falling for. Nope.

"God, no! Never. How could you think that... me and Stefan?" She couldn't help the blushing smile and definitely not her rambling as she looked at Klaus. Why everyone around her thought so was beyond her. They were best friends. They could always rely on each other in their need of comfort. Bros before hoes, and all that.

Klaus exhaled loudly as he said, "Well, that's good to know, love."

Seeing him with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes, she uttered, "What's that look?"

"What look?" He replied in an innocent way.

"Oh, please. Innocence doesn't become you."

He stated smugly, "You see, I wouldn't want to break any code by going after his best friend."

She couldn't help laughing wholeheartedly at his cockiness. "Wow, you don't do things at half speed, mister!" Together they joined in laughter and she felt the tension subside. It looked like the ice was broken.

When Caroline felt Klaus's intense gaze on her she couldn't help but notice how expressive his eyes were. Despite her want to look away she wasn't able to but reciprocate his stare.

"You didn't tell me your name, sweetheart." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Now why would I do that?" Caroline flirted back. _Wait, what are you doing, Caroline? You're flirting?! Just 20 seconds ago you were so angry flashes of lightning could have shot out of your eyes!_

Klaus leaned with his arm on the kitchen counter and as she felt his waist so close to hers did she realize how close they stood to each other. If someone asked why she didn't scoff back, she would say that this guy was different than anyone she had ever met. Okay, he was so sure of himself but he was also really suave and good-looking and this accent... Who wouldn't get weak in the knees?

"Because I was greeted and almost attacked by a baseball bat wielding woman who was for some reason rather cross with me." He answered with a mocked frown.

Caroline had to hold her hands in front of her face to hide her blushing face. She was quite sure he wouldn't let her live that down. She looked up into his face and saw the dimples for the first time. And up close he looked even more beautiful to her. _Do you even call a guy beautiful these days?_ Furthermore, Caroline could appreciate stubbled cheeks and blue-green eyes. Feeling his stare on her lips, she let go of it, not realizing she has bitten on it this whole time.

Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt since Klaus and Stefan seemed to know each other, Caroline decided to just go for it, "The name is Caroline." She held her hand in front of him as an introduction. "Baseball bat wielding woman who gets angry when being woken out of her sleep by someone eating her cookies." She added in a serious tone but failed when a giggle broke through. She swore her cheeks hurt from all this laughing.

When Caroline felt his callused hand touch hers and pull her slightly in his direction, she couldn't suppress the shudder going through her body. The caressing motion he did with his thumb didn't help her case either. She cleared her throat and sidestepped him to break the thick air that had befallen the room.

* * *

_God, is she stunning. _He couldn't help admiring the blonde's backside in her black underwear. Klaus surely expected other things when coming to his mate's flat but certainly not a raging woman ready to attack him with a baseball bat. Well, he should consider himself lucky she didn't have a gun.

He thought about surprising his best friend and knew Stefan didn't like them at all. Who knew that in the end he would get a pleasant surprise? The fact that the fiery blonde was only in her underwear was just the icing on the cake. Klaus tried to ignore that Stefan and him wouldn't be on friendly terms when he found out about him seducing his best friend, but he still propositioned her, damn the consequences.

"So, Caroline,..." Klaus could barely suppress a smile at seeing the gorgeous woman blush and evading his eyes as she put the box of biscuits back in the cupboard - and what a delight it was seeing Caroline's rising hem of her tank top, which showed more of her delectable body. Fortunately, he was the only one who could hear himself growl.

Looking into her blue eyes, which were illuminated by the moon shining through the windows, leaving her in a glorious sight and rendering him speechless, did Klaus notice she turned around.

"You were saying, _Niklaus_?" If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was trying to ruffle him by calling him by his given name. But in the end she made his oh-so-hated name sound so appealing coming from her lips.

"Uhm,..." He murmured, "I guess I forgot when looking at your beauty."

Caroline only rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Smooth talker." She cleared her throat to sidetrack from the topic, namely her. "So I guess you could stay overnight. Stefan said he would come tomorrow again."

Seeing the devilish twinkle in his eyes, she rephrased to chase off any naughty thoughts clouding his mind, though she clearly wouldn't mind.

_Where the hell did that thought come from?_

"And you can take the couch." Caroline pointed with her finger at him.

"Pity." Klaus whispered in the night which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde who immediately admonished him with her infamous don't-screw-with-me look and he raised his hands in surrender the second time this evening.

It seemed like this girl made him want to submit to her, were his thoughts when he heard Caroline's retreating footsteps.

Looking up, he discovered the object near the wash basin and grabbed it as Klaus called out her name, "Caroline."

Caroline hesitated before she set her hands on her hips before raising an expected eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you forget something, love?"

Caroline saw her baseball bat in Klaus's grip and could hit her head at the nearest wall or let the ground swallow her whole, preferably both.

She walked in two brisk steps to him and snatched it from him, trying to ignore the prickling feeling she got where their hands touched. "Thank you." She muttered to him before turning around.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you, love." Caroline could almost feel his smug grin but she didn't dare turn around, in fear of admitting defeat. Intent on ignoring the British jerk who was oh so amused at her expense, did she go in direction of her room as she heard him shout out again.

"And, Caroline?"

* * *

Klaus was enjoying himself immensely. This girl, Caroline, was fun and adorable and he didn't think he laughed so playfully this much since leaving his childhood home in London, although he doubted there was much to laugh about. Trying to dispel any dark memories from evoking and festering his soul, Klaus put on a sincere and shy smile, "Good night, sweetheart."

When Caroline did turn around he could see the rare and thankful smile grace her beautiful features as she nodded before going back to sleep.

It was a start, he thought to himself as he laid down on the beige-coloured sofa which was decorated with an array of pillows.

The smile never left Klaus's face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
